Grunge a las tres de la mañana
by Klan-destino
Summary: Cortante con todos menos con vos... pulmones negros de amor


Bueno, últimamente he estado sintiéndome especialmente inspirado a escribir cosas de Daria, pero por alguna razón no pueden ser largos, digo, tengo un fic de mas de setenta mil palabras, pero no puedo avanzar mucho con los de Daria, quizás sea por que los personajes son tan completos que es difícil poner mi propia versión de los hechos cuando escribo de ellos, no puedo poner mas que breves momentos, retazos de quienes son, en cualquier caso la tentación no me abandona, y hoy escribo algo del buen Trent, que como siempre, anda por ahí haciendo de las suyas. Una ves puse en voz de Daria que este personaje es la causa perdida que se niega a abandonar su bandera, mientras tanto dejémosle ser, quien sabe cuantos de nosotros no somos una de ellas.

Disclaimer: Creo que después de tres fics de Daria escritos ya no debería de decir que Daria no me pertenece, ojala fuese así… pero no lo es, por mientras me entretengo escribiendo como loco cuando la inspiración llega. En fin cuídense friáis, ya nos veremos por ahí.

Dedicado a KaoruB quien es a quien mas le gustan mis fics con elementos musicales.

* * *

><p><em>"Si por lo menos pudiera dejar de pensar. Los pensamientos son lo más insulso que hay, más aún que la carne. Son una cosa que se estira interminablemente, y dejan un gusto raro. Y además, dentro de ellos están las palabras inconclusas, las frases esbozadas que retornan sin interrupción. Sigue, sigue y no termina nunca. Yo alimento esta especie de rumia dolorosa: existo. ¡Qué larga serpentina es esa sensación de existir!"<em>

_ Jean Paúl Sartre_

Grunge a las tres de la mañana

Cortante con todos menos con contigo

Pulmones negros de amor.

Me levanto de la cama: silencio, me revuelvo en mis sabanas, busco el sueño, tras un rato este llega, desequilibrante como siempre me despierto y me tomo un trago, ¿importa de que? Lo que sea esta bueno, si raspa la garganta mejor, mi abandonado lecho me grita y demanda no ser olvidado, discutimos, trato de hacerlo entrar en mis dominios, de racionalizarlo, de explicarlo y el mas furioso aun se esconde pero no muere en mi mente. Trata de hablarme, de convencerme de que el final de las cosas valen la pena, pero es una idea que no termino de digerir, tiene su gusto, es atractivo, pero si lo miro de lejos, desde mi atestado buró me parece que intuyo sus intenciones y esconde algo mas que no se que es, veo sus ojos entre crueles e inocentes y su cabello hecho nudos que le tapa los ojos. Esta molesto conmigo y con todos y emplea muchas palabras que yo también suelo emplear pero hoy no las comprendo ¿tan ajeno soy a mi mismo estos momentos? Habla innecesariamente, ya que me estorba su figura olvidada y feroz.

Salta y escapa, escucho sus pasos acelerados bajando las escaleras, voy detrás de el y actúo como si no me importara ¿no seria mas fácil simplemente dejarlo ir? Pero como si fuera un personaje mas de los siete samuráis hago lo que tengo que hacer por que es lo que se espera de mi, sin siquiera poner seguro en la puerta sale a la calle y entra en el bar al final de la calle, yo voy detrás de el, es el lugar de siempre, donde puedes encontrar un rinconcito sabroso para escuchar grunge a las tres de la mañana, debe de ser el único de la ciudad, ya sin pensarlo abro la puerta y lo busco con la mirada.

La luz entra por la puerta y se refleja en el enorme espejo que se encuentra detrás de la barra del bar, a contraluz se ven muy nítidas las telarañas entre botella y botella, el vidrio rojo de los vasos en la pared y las líneas del tiempo de la madera, el polvo acumulado dentro de las copas, las botellas y el vidrio del sitio haría parecer que nadie visita el sitio, pero no es verdad, siempre esta semi lleno, los dueños simplemente te dan cuenta que limpiarlos seria un insulto al estilo decadente del sitio, los viejos rincones son el disfrute de las arañas, ahí esta el enredo de telas, de noches y de fantasías tejidos en el mismo lugar, la dialéctica de las arañas y las botellas, esa que sobrevive a la muerte.

Me siento en la barra y pido un revolución, llega a mi boca como si el sonido de una copa de cristal rota, a media luz, entre las intermitencias del crimen un grupo canta a garganta desgarrada una vieja canción que incluso por ser tocada por ellos no deja de rajarme la piel, llegan lentos, casi dolorosos, recorren mis oídos, choca con las paredes y rebota en todo el sitio, ha pasado la hora cuando legalmente un bar puede estar abierto en esta ciudad, saco un cigarrillo y me lo encienden, pasándose por los huevos la nueva prohibición de fumar dentro de un local cerrado, llega una patrulla de policía y el barman le desliza un billete al policía, este lo guarda en su cinturón, se va…

Aquello que llamamos música de repente golpea con mas fuerza, llena al aire con una onda de choque, como un estallido, hay chaquetas de cuero y camisas de franela, hay angustias como latigazos y pies que caminan a través de los vientos. Vientos como acordes de guitarra, algunos fuertes, otros profundos, los mas violentos, ahora uno de ellos flota entre mi boca y el borde del vaso oscuro y olvidado, endulzando el caos de mi pecho, dilatando mi vacío con su amargura, luces que no afecta la ley de la gravedad, sonidos de que carajo hago aquí que hace tan grande el vacío que olvidamos que existe, una nota tocada, otra que esta por tocarse, la cuerda tensándose, la cuerda… la cuerda.

Las manecillas giran alrededor de si mismas, el tiempo no importa, pero cuando terminan es por que fueron disfrutados, otra canción, afuera, lluvia lenta, las notas suenan diferentes, acaso mas acidas al igual que las gotas que infestan el aire, y a las lenguas eso poco le importa, dentro el olor al sudor y el humo de los cigarrillos te empapa de locura y bailas a su ritmo como si no hubiese mañana, pides otro y se resbala a través de mi esófago, el liquido es adaptable, toma la forma de su recipiente no importa si es un vaso o mi estomago, es tan ajustable como la guitarra que acarician en el escenario, que hace mucho perdió su forma y no sabes si ahí arriba hay un instrumento o una mujer, solo es marfil liquido nadando en un mar de ébano caliente.

Y pasan los revoluciones y sobrevienen las canciones, juntas no te das cuenta del tiempo pero separadas ¿acaso abría diferencia entre si? Me absorben y se llevan todo aquello que debería de importarme tan solo queda un cadáver, si el quisiera podría fornicar con mis restos, bailar con ellos o reírse, como si aun me esperara algo mas. Otra ves silencio, ceguera, la reminiscencia se paga con silencio, el final proyecta su inmensidad con silencio, el trayecto marca el tiempo con silencio, se rompe el tiempo por que este nunca existió.

Y así como cualquier negación del todo es afirmar la nada la música no deja de serlo hasta convertirse en su propia respuesta, hasta la mía, nuevas canciones golpean con mas fuerza que las anteriores y caen en su propia contradicción, terminan en el abismo, mueren, y todo sigue ahí, en el aire, cortando como si el adamatium existiese, vibrando, mi cadáver vibra.

La luz entra tímidamente por las aberturas apenas tapadas entre las ventana y las puertas, esperando no interrumpir lo que ya esta sucediendo, apenada por que sabe que llegare con retraso a donde tenga que llegar.

Así que ahí esta, mi sueño malogrado, con aire oníricos que salen de los instrumentos se mezclan con las notas escondidas, va inmenso en una perturbada agitación que baila, grita y golpea alrededor del chico con la guitarra eléctrica, que lo contempla al tiempo que rasga y hace gemir su instrumento, y lo hace flotar entre sentimientos ahogados en la tragedia.

Lo veo alrededor del joven músico, levita ante su vos, salgo del lugar, mi inquieto sueño ya no estará mas atormentando mi lecho.


End file.
